


All in Good Time

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aglovale Bottoms, Cock Warming, Honeymoon, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Wake-Up Sex, just a little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: When it comes to indulging Percival, Aglovale will set aside all the time in the world just for him.
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Aglovale wakes from one dream only to be thrust straight into another: from the hazy fantasy of bending Percival over the altar, to the much sharper reality of wet heat around his cock. Percival sucks languidly on the head, the sort of slow pace that aims to tease rather than satisfy, and through the fall of red hair Aglovale can see the bright gleam in his eyes.

Quite the sight to wake up to.

"Percival." Aglovale intends the word to come across as commanding, but the remnants of sleep make it sound rather lazy instead. He gets a long lap up the length of his cock in reply; huffing out a soft laugh, he reaches down to sink a hand into Percival's hair. "Are you so impatient that you cannot wait until I wake before indulging yourself?" He has little objection to that. He would not mind waking like this every morning. But the words serve their purpose, drawing a groan from Aglovale's throat as Percival speeds up his pace, taking his cock even deeper.

Percival is so very talented with his mouth. It's the easiest thing in the world for Aglovale to lose himself in it, letting the heat consume him. Percival's tongue swirls over the head and then down the shaft, swallowing him down as far as he'll go. Aglovale's hand tightens in his hair with a low keen, his cock throbbing when he feels the head brush against the back of Percival's throat. He has no idea how long Percival had teased him before he finally woke up, but he's at the edge in the matter of seconds, his fingers clenching in Percival's scalp. " _Percival_ — "

In response, he feels Percival's throat working around his cock as he swallows, and his orgasm swells up in an overwhelming spike of pleasure. Percival doesn't pull away, keeping his cock in his mouth while he rides it out, drinking down every drop.

When Aglovale's fingers finally loosen in his hair, Percival takes it as his cue to lift his head — and although Aglovale is freshly spent, Percival's swollen lips and flushed cheeks are mesmerising. Percival comes easily when he nudges him up for a kiss, winding around him. Neither of them had bothered dressing after last night, and Aglovale relishes in that now, the sensation of Percival's skin soft against his.

"That was not the wake-up call I expected, but it was quite the enjoyable one," Aglovale murmurs against Percival's lips.

"When I woke, I felt how hard you were against me. I couldn't resist." Percival's voice is husky, and Aglovale can't be sure if it's from sleep or early-morning misuse of his throat. Percival licks his fingers idly, and Aglovale finds himself following the movement. "You must have been having a good dream, Brother." The hand slides lower, down his chest and stomach, tracing across the juncture of his thigh before pressing against his hole. "May I?" he whispers. His erection is hot and heavy against Aglovale's thigh.

"Of course." His body is more sensitive than usual in the wake of his orgasm, but he trusts Percival to take care of him. Percival often prefers to receive — as the night before would attest — but if he's in the mood to give this morning, Aglovale is more than happy to take all of him. Drawing him in for another kiss, he murmurs, "Always, Percival."

Percival's smile is beautiful in its warmth. He scatters kisses along Aglovale's neck and face as his fingers press more firmly against his entrance, working their way in to stretch and tease. Aglovale answers his touch with soft, murmured words of encouragement, hand still tangled in Percival's hair. "A little deeper — _mmrph_. Yes, right there. One more would be… _hng_. No, harder." Percival's pace is slow but unhesitating, making it obvious that he's teasing for the sake of teasing, rather than out of doubt. It seems that he's in one of those moods. Resisting the urge to touch himself for a little satisfaction, Aglovale puts more force behind his tone. "You could go faster. Must you be such a tease?"

Percival laughs, kissing the crease in his brow. "You're demanding as always, Brother. We have all the time in the world." True enough; the reminder, on top of the affection in Percival's voice, makes it impossible to stay frustrated. "Perhaps having something else to focus on will help. Tell me about your dream."

Withdrawing his fingers, Percival drops a last kiss on Aglovale's lips before he pulls himself up, hands pressing to the bed on either side of Aglovale's shoulders to support himself. Aglovale's breath quickens in anticipation as Percival settles between his legs. "I dreamed — " Aglovale cuts himself off with a gasp when Percival breaches his entrance, the stretch burning a little with his sensitivity. Percival pauses, waiting for him to adjust; when he catches his breath, Aglovale pushes himself up by the elbow to press a kiss to the corner of Percival's mouth, unspoken permission for him to go on. "I dreamed of yesterday."

Percival's eyes soften, filling with a gentle glow that Aglovale will never tire of seeing. "Our wedding."

"Yes." Despite the heat brewing beneath the surface of his skin, his voice is low and tender. The images from his dream overlap with his memories of reality: the scent of flowers and sound of organ music, all of it fading into the background the moment his eyes meet Percival's. "I watched you walk down the aisle towards me." He'll see it in his dreams for the rest of his life, he's sure. Percival cuts the finest figure in the kingdom dressed for marriage, and just the memory of the joy in his eyes makes Aglovale smile. "I drew you into my arms, and then — "

Percival's cock slides deeper into him, stretching him open, stealing his breath and thoughts. Aglovale moans, fingers digging into Percival's skin. The mounting pleasure is slow but overwhelming, like the tide sweeping in, raising him up on its waves.

"And then?" Percival prompts. Aglovale gathers his scattered focus, struggling to pull up the faded memory of his dream. Not content with merely linking their arms, he'd pulled Percival in… pressed their foreheads together, so that he could look straight into Percival's eyes… Percival had smiled, warm and sweet, and then —

Aglovale's mind grinds to a sudden halt, amusement and embarrassment flooding through him. His dream… obviously he'd known all along that it would take a racy turn, but he had not quite thought it would be _that_.

"Brother?" Percival's voice interrupts his thoughts. "I smiled, and then?"

Had he been narrating unthinkingly? Aglovale tamps down on a sudden urge to bury his face in Percival's neck — not something he's ever felt before, but this time he's talked himself into a corner. He hadn't thought it through when he'd started describing his dream; it comes so naturally to him to indulge Percival. That, and he blames Percival's mouth and fingers.

But it's too late to stop now without disappointing Percival.

Giving it a moment of thought, Aglovale continues with, "You used your fire magic." The answer is an excuse, avoiding the main point, but remembering the flames dancing up his sleeve… burning away the seams…

"Yes, and? What did I do with it?" Percival's eyes are all but shining with curiosity and amusement, and he cups his free hand around Aglovale's cheek. "You're blushing, Brother. Tell me."

"So you _would_ force me to say it," Aglovale sighs. Percival has stilled inside him; a hint if there ever was one, pointedly telling him to continue if he wants to be satisfied. He's in a playful mood, and Aglovale does like indulging those, even if he might have to do so with his dignity today.

Inhaling deeply, Aglovale says in a single breath, "You burned our clothes off."

The ensuing beat of silence tempts Aglovale to try and stuff in some kind of explanation or denial, but before he can put the words together, Percival dissolves into laughter. Aglovale might have as well if the vibration of his cock against his prostate didn't feel far better than it had a right to. "Percival!" he hisses. In apology, Percival presses a kiss to his forehead, but he's still shaking with mirth.

"I _burned our clothes off_?" Percival gasps. "Brother, your imagination — that's — " He sinks into another helpless fit of laughs, and Aglovale feels his lips twitch, infected by his amusement. He can hardly be offended over something so trivial, especially not with the sound of Percival's laughter filling in the holes he just carved into his pride. It's wonderful to see and hear his brother so happy, and if the price is a little embarrassment, so be it.

"It was a dream, Percival. You know how much sense — " Percival derails his defence with a sharp thrust of his hips, the sudden burst of pleasure making him gasp. His cock is hard and leaking between them, precome pooling on his stomach; he feels Percival wrap a tight hand around it, stroking firmly.

"I don't know, Brother. That turn of events sounds rather more like you have something to tell me." Percival's eyes are dancing with amusement. "Would you like to try that sometime? For both of us to dress up — and then for me to work a little magic — " Aglovale moans helplessly when Percival's cock slams into his prostate, the rush of arousal distracting him from what he's saying. His focus returns in time for him to catch the tail end of the next sentence: " — without hurting us, but I would train my precision for it, if you so wished."

For some reason, the thought of Percival honing his skills for such a purpose sends a powerful surge of pleasure through him. "I would like that." The frank admission seems to have caught Percival off-guard, if the wide-eyed amazement is anything to go by. Smirking, Aglovale takes the opportunity to steal a biting kiss. "It would be quite the dream come true."

Percival laughs aloud at that, eyes shining, as Aglovale lifts his left hand to press his lips to the ring. They may be raising the most absurd hypotheticals right now, but Aglovale knows that Percival is just as caught up in the dream they fulfilled the day before. His brother — his husband — reaches for his hand, mirroring him with a kiss to his ring.

"Then I will. We'll make all our dreams come true." Percival follows up that bold statement with an equally forceful thrust of his hips, and the shock of pleasure makes them both moan, all the more intense after their pause. "I love seeing you dressed up — looking every inch like the king you are — and," Percival's breath is quickening in tandem with the speed of his thrusts, every inward push sparking fire beneath Aglovale's skin, "I love seeing you like this, flushed and hard, and I'd burn away everything between us to see all of your skin bared for me…" Aglovale gasps when Percival rubs his thumb over the tender slit of his cock, hips jerking up helplessly. "I love… I love you, Brother — I love you so much — "

"Percival!" It's as much the fervent confession as the heat of Percival's cock inside him that sends Aglovale over the edge. He clings to Percival as he comes, spilling hot and wet between them, throwing his head back with a groan at the sensation of Percival's hand working over his cock even faster. The climax is long and drawn-out, heat reigniting beneath his skin whenever Percival pushes in to fill him up — and when he feels Percival's cock throb inside him, feels himself being soaked from the inside out in his come, his waning orgasm swells up again to overwhelm his senses with another rush of pleasure. Blindly scrabbling up Percival's back until he feels soft hair against his fingers, Aglovale yanks him down for a rough, needy kiss, their moans muffled in each other's mouths.

When Aglovale regains his bearings, awareness sluggishly stirring, he notices he's breathing in rhythm with Percival. They share air between long kisses, soft and slow rather than desperate. As Percival's eyes slowly blink open to meet his, the haze receding into clarity, Aglovale draws him in for a tender kiss, whispering into the warmth of a shared breath.

"I love you too."

He hears the rhythm of Percival's breathing stutter in answer. Aglovale smiles, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you," he says again, just to feel Percival shudder in his arms. The sheen of Percival's eyes is just a little too bright when he leans in for another kiss, and Aglovale reaches up to brush the tears away with his thumb before they can fall. On his hand, his new wedding ring gleams in the morning sunlight.

Neither of them move for the longest time. Aglovale is content to stay like this with his brother buried inside him, to feel his heat without the rush and urgency of immediate need. They exchange lazy kisses in the peaceful silence; Aglovale is on the verge of nodding off until Percival speaks again, and he turns his head to the side to listen.

"You never finished telling me about your dream." Percival nuzzles into his neck. "So what happens after I burn our clothes off?"

Aglovale chuckles in delighted amusement. Percival isn't letting this one go, is he? "You're demanding as always," he teases. But he does remember this part well. Drawing Percival's head down until his lips are close enough to brush his ear, he whispers, "You asked me to bend you over the altar."

Percival's breath catches, and inside him, Aglovale feels his cock stir. Smirking, Aglovale reaches down to squeeze his hip. For now, he's content to keep Percival's cock inside him while he finishes the story, but after that… it'll be a good time for a reenactment.

"Tell me more, Brother."

After all, they have the whole morning — the whole week — ahead of them. And when it comes to indulging Percival, Aglovale will set aside all the time in the world just for him.

"Gladly."


End file.
